Team Bonding
by sophie350
Summary: What started off as an innocent game of truth or dare transpired into changing the relationship of team RWBY forever. Warning this fanfiction is exclusively lemon
1. Chapter 1: Truth or dare

It was midnight. The girls where sat cross-legged on the floor in a circle between the two bunk beds. In the centre of the four of them was a small lantern providing the only light on the room. The four of them looked like they were on some kind of slumber party all clad in their pyjamas.

Ruby was looking excited and happy. Yang was happy for her sister. Blake was less so looking disinterested and eyeing up a book on her bed that she wanted to read when this was all over. Weiss was looking curious and concerned. "Excuse me Ruby. But how is this meant to help in team bonding?" she asked still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Everyone loves slumber parties" Ruby replied

"Yes but that wasn't my question. We all sleep in the same room is this really a slumber party?"

"Truth or dare!" Ruby chimed in. she was really exited like a giddy child. "Weiss truth or dare?"

"Ruby! You still haven't answered my question" she said getting slightly annoyed.

"Come on Weiss lighten up have a little fun." Yang butted in "you always do this. You two Blake you need to have some fun" lake tuned back to the other three managing to tear her eyes away from the book on her bed.

"Fine… truth" Weiss sighed. Maybe if she played this game she could learn more about her team mates. Ruby made some variety of giddy noised upon hearing Weiss' compliance to play the game. This was going to be fun. She thought.

"Do you have a crush on anyone" Ruby asked leaning in closer to Weiss grinning wildly. She could hardly contain herself. As Ruby asked the question Weiss flushed a shade of bright pink. She was blushing, hard. Weiss didn't want to answer that question. Not in a million years. "N-no one" she stammered. That was obvious.

"Weiss it's called _truth_ or dare. Not lie or dare." Yang said laughing at Weiss "come on tell us."

"I said no one" Weiss replied

"Come on please. I know you wanna" Ruby said suddenly becoming more curious in Weiss.

"No!" she said slightly louder than anticipated

"So there is someone."

"N-n-no" she was worried. Her eyes darting around the room. What had she gotten herself into? They were going to find out eventually but Weiss didn't want it to happen so early. She may as well get the humiliation and rejection over with now. Her head sank and she raised her hand and pointed her finger across the circle. She was pointing at Blake. Weiss gave out a little sigh.

Ruby and Yang where shocked. The two of them gave out a gasp. Yang put her hands over her mouth while Ruby was holding back some kind of giddy outburst. She was shaking slightly from having to hold it in. as if she was about to explode at any second. Blake was back to looking at the book across the room when she felt a heavy dig to her arm. Yang had punched her to get her attention.

Blake turned to face her. She really didn't care who Weiss had a crush on or what she had missed. It was all just a big game in the end. Yang looked angry. Her brow furrowed. Blake looked confused at her as if to ask what she had done wrong. She pointed furiously at Weiss who was still looking at the floor pointing at Blake. A single tear dropped from the tip of Weiss' nose. Blake's eyes widened her jaw dropped. A wave of shock washed over. Why her? She felt horrible. She felt like was a terrible person. Here she is looking for what to do when this was all over while in the meantime Weiss was confessing her love to her. She stood up and walked around to Weiss who was still softly weeping to herself.

Weiss didn't see much but she did see Blake get up and walk out of her sight. 'Great' she thought 'she has left disgusted. I am such an idiot' this only caused more tears to trickle down her face as she face. Her shoulders began to shake as she began to sob. She cupped her face in her hands.

As Weiss did this Blake bent down to her and gently held Weiss' chin with her thumb and forefinger. She gently pulled Weiss's face out of her hands and pulled her to face her. Weiss looked into Blake's eyes. Her eyes red and streaming with tears. Her lip quivering. What was she going to do? She thought.

All of a sudden she pulled her in glosser and gave her a quick kiss to the lips before sitting down next to her. Ruby somehow managed to jump for joy while sitting down chanting about how sweet they would be as a couple. And what their couple name should be. She was interrupted by Weiss "Ruby, Truth or dare?" the question caught her off guard.

"Dare" she said confidently putting her fists on her hips as if she was some kind of super hero. There wasn't a dare in the world she couldn't do… so she thought.

"Kiss your sister" easy enough "properly, Tongue and all" not so easy. She looked at Yang and back to Weiss. Then back to Yang who was now smirking at Weiss. Then back to Weiss who was smirking at Yang. And then to Blake who seemed to be inspecting the side of Weiss' head. "W-what!" she said finally sapping out of her confusion.

"Kiss her, like a lover" Weiss replied

"Bu-but I nev-"

"Never had sex before. We aren't asking you to do that" she cut her off.

"I never kissed anyone" the room went silent for a second directly after a series of hushed gasps. They looked concerned for her as if they had just found out that she was terminally ill or something. "Ok stop all games for a second this is important. Ruby you need to learn how to kiss before you embarrass yourself on a date." Yang said. The smile on her face was replaced by a serious look. She pulled her close violently and she flew about a metre until she was mere centimetres from her face. "Haan" Ruby let off a little groan. She hoped no one heard that.

Yang opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Ruby's. She began to give Ruby a long, passionate kiss. Ruby was in a state of shock and arousal. Why was she aroused? This was her sister. She thought. Her eyes where wide open. All she could see was her sister's face. Yang's eyes were closed. "Mmf" a short groan came from Yang. She felt a tongue plunge its way into Ruby's mouth. This sent a new wave of shock and thoughts rushing though her head.

Yang broke off the kiss and left Ruby panting and, strangely (at least for her), wanting more. She wasn't going to say that though. Yang was her sister. That would be gross. Right?

It was Ruby's turn for truth or dare. But before she could choose anyone she noticed Weiss and Blake where giggling to each other. "Hey what's so funny?" Ruby asked.

"You won't like it"

"I dot care what is it" Weiss pointed at Ruby's crotch. Her pyjama bottoms had been drenched. She got wet very wet over her sister. I was like someone had poured a jug of water on her crotch. It was clearly showing. She blushed harder that Weiss and crossed her legs putting her hands over her crotch trying to hide it. "Blake! Ruth or dare?"

"Dare" Ruby was too innocent to come up with anything that bad. At least nothing of Weiss' moniker.

"Umm." Ruby didn't know what to do. She needed something bad considering Weiss was already playing dirty. "Get naked" she grinned she had found something.

"Ok then. I guess I'm first then" she stood up without hesitation and began to meticulously take off gown. Her tail arched up her back. Ruby was surprised there was so little hesitation. Blake remained un-phased. Despite her now being naked in front of the other three. Weiss' heart was practically beating out of her chest looking at Blake's naked body taking in every detail. She was getting wet. Luckily she wore an evening dress so it didn't show through like Ruby.

"Yang truth or dare" Blake said

"Dare" Yang replied "you don't have anything to phase me"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Let me suckle those tits of yours"

"W-what?" Yang started blushing. Ruby was still trying to figure out the day when truth or dare became see who can make the other blush the hardest.

"I'm a cat, Cats like milk, and you seem to be rocking a large pair of jugs there" she said pointing at Yang's breasts. She licked her lips before giving Yang a snide grin.

"S-sure" Yang faltered. Looks like she did have something to phase Yang. Blake got on all fours and slowly crawled over to Yang. Softly mewing occasionally. She sat down on her lap facing her.

She gave her a quick lick to the lips before pulling up Yang's shirt and cupping one of Yang's breasts. She grouped them squeezed them and looked at them as if she was examining some alien life form she'd never seen before. Feeling every part of it. Blake wrapped her legs around Yang's body. She began sucking on one of Yang's nipples while caressing the other.

The other two could only watch and try and stop themselves from touching themselves. It was posing a difficult challenge. Especially as Yang began to groan louder and louder. "You're very sensitive aren't you?" Blake cooed. Yang could only manage a loud groan and a nod. Blake slid her free hand down Yang's shorts. Causing her to shudder

Weiss turned to Ruby, who was clearly wild with hornyness. Her pyjamas only getting more and wet. Weiss was desperately jealous of the other two. She stood up and walked over to her bed pulling Ruby with her. She pulled of her dress as fast as she could and pulled her panties down like lightning. "P-please, Ruby. Eat me out I need this"

Ruby sat on her knees on the floor staring directly at Weiss' pussy as she sat on the bed with her legs apart. Ruby did not know what to do in the first place. She looked her crotch hoping the answers would come to her. "Please Ruby!" she moaned. Weiss grabbed Ruby's face and pushed her into her pussy.

Ruby really didn't know what to do. Eat me out, eat me out. What does that even mean? She thought. She decided to try… something.

Weiss arched her back and let out a scream of agony. At this moment she found out how little Ruby knew. "Aah! Ruby! Ow! More tongue! Less teeth! No teeth at all! Stop biting!" she cried out. Ruby stopped what she was doing upon hearing Weiss' cries. She made a mistake. She gave Weiss' pussy a quick lick. "Aahn!" Weiss let out a loud groan. Ruby felt herself leaking between the legs s Weiss groaned.

Ruby spent the next few minutes using her tongue to try and figure out how to get Weiss to make the best noises. She used her arms to spread Weiss' legs and pussy. Licking every inch of her pussy. Ruby decided to start sucking on Weiss' pussy. She put her lips around the whole thing and began to suck harder and harder. Drinking her juices, stroking her pussy with her tongue and listening to her groans.

Weiss could feel her orgasm coming. But she was in to much ecstasy to say anything. When suddenly she remembered something. Something Ruby didn't know. "Wait Ruby I'm a Squiaaaaah!" she tried to warn her but it was too late. She came and sent a torrent of juices out of her pussy into Ruby's mouth. She reeled away coughing and spluttering as the rest of the juices showered her face. The other two looked over to see Ruby choking and Weiss looking sheepish. "S-s-sorry I-I-I tried to warn you… I'm a squirter"

After a night of passionate love making, the four girls lay soaked in Weiss' bed. The girls where all happy with what had happened that day. "This was great" Ruby said, exhausted.

"We should do this again sometime. Know any other good games?" said Blake

"How about someone else choose a game"

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed. leave a review down below. any recommendations for what the team should do next will be read and hopefully most of them will be used in the future of this fic. I hope to make this fanfiction completely community driven. choices about future paragraphs will be left in the author's notes for you to decide in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Challenge accepted

The sun rose and morning came. It was a brand new day in beacon. Yang woke up first. She tossed and turned in her bed until she decided she may as well get u. she threw the blanket off of her to the other end of the bed. She tried to sit up. Puling herself up. Failed. She fell back into the bed. She didn't want to leave. She pulled herself up once more using her arms to support herself, because her willpower sure as hell wouldn't.

She was finally sat up. She opened her eyes completely and she felt like she had been flash banged it was like all of the light in the room surged into her eyes. Several blinks and an eye rub later her eyes had adjusted to the light. As she regained her vision she looked over to Ruby's bed.

Ruby was lying on her back asleep on the bed naked. Unconsciously pinching one of her nipples she occasionally gave little hushed high pitched groans. Her back was arched and her legs wide open so her pussy was facing Yang. She was wet. Yang knew that Ruby got wetter than natural, making it easy to spot her arousal, but this was a lot. A little drop of pussy juice dropped off of her leg.

'She looks so tasty' Yang thought licking her lips 'Yang no that is your sister. But she looks so hot. She is still your sister' she was in a conflict with herself. She was deeply aroused by the sight before her. She wanted to taste it. Just a quick lick of Ruby's pussy. Nothing much. Suddenly while Yang was arguing with herself she heard a much louder groan come out of ruby as her legs shook. 'Did she just cum?' Ruby carried on feeling herself.

Yang couldn't hold it anymore. She pulled down her shorts and began to rub her pussy. She couldn't just watch Ruby cum without touching herself. She drew her fingers up and down her slit, closing her eyes and moaning. She began to slowly push her middle finger into her pussy. Parting the lips, moving in, playing with herself. She twisted and turned as she touched herself. Changing positions every few seconds. She writhed in pleasure of watching Ruby. "What are you doing?" called out a voice from beneath Yang "you're going to knock the bed off of its books if you keep wriggling up there"

"I-I'm not doing anything." Yang replied pulling up her shorts and panicking. Blake stood up from her bed and began picking up some books when she realised the scenario.

"Is she… masturbating in her sleep?" Yang nodded "and you…" she sniggered putting her hand over her mouth. "You like your sister!"

"N-no I don't!" Yang replied becoming more defensive "I wasn't doing anything"

"Just wait until Ruby hears!" Blake seemed as excitable as Ruby was yesterday. She leapt up towards Ruby's bed. She was going to wake her up. Yang panicked and jumped off of her bed nearly knocking it off of its books. She collided with Blake in mid-air sending them crashing into the floor. Blake, having banged her head on the floor, looked at Yang, who was sitting on her. "Hey what was that for!"

Tears where welling up in Yang's eyes "p-please don't tell anyone" it was apparent to Blake this was a secret that was important to Yang.

"I understand" Blake said regaining a level head. Blake wiped a tear away from Yang's eye with her thumb and gave a little smile.

* * *

Later on everyone had woken up. Ruby came before Weiss. As Weiss woke up she stretched out and said "yesterday was great. We should do that more often"

"Yeah" Ruby said. She just loved the idea of playing more games with her friends. Also even she found last night hot.

"I say we play at least once a week" Yang said hopping down off of her bed. And looking back at Blake as if to check if she hadn't told her secret. Blake was lying in bed reading a book seemingly not taking part in the conversation.

"Don't be boring Yang" Blake said, not looking away from her book "twice a week at least"

"Agreed" Weiss replied. Everyone began to get changed and ready for lessons. When they all finished Blake went back to her book. Weiss started looking at dust vials. Yang got on her phone and Ruby sat down on Weiss' bed twiddling her thumbs. She got bored, fast. "I'm bored I wanna play now" Ruby said. All of the girls turned to her.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Weiss enquired

"Nah"

"But we don't have anything to play and we don't have time for truth or dare." Yang put her phone away she had an idea. She couldn't let Ruby come up with all the games.

"Easy" Yang said "we all come up with some kind of challenge for each other to do during the day"

"Huh, sounds fun" Blake said "I'm in anyone else?"

"Yay! I want to play!" Ruby cheered.

"Fine" Weiss said "who's got me?"

"Me! Me!" Ruby threw her hand in the air and started hoping up and down. "I dare you… I dare you… I dare you to wear a vibrator all day!" Ruby was proud of herself. She came up with that all by herself. And it didn't even take her that long to figure out. Weiss' mouth opened slightly. This would be a difficult task.

"B-but where would we get the vibrator?" Weiss asked trying to get around doing the challenge. She didn't wat to look like a quitter. But she also didn't want to make a fool of herself in public. She was a Schnee and ad an image to uphold.

"Easy. Yang's shoebox under the bed." Ruby pointed under Blake and Yang's bed. Yang blushed she was embarrassed. Very embarrassed. Ruby knew about the box now everyone else knew

"Ruby" she yelled "how do you know about the box? Why did you look inside where it's clearly labelled 'keep out'!"

"Oh I guess we can't use that then" Weiss felt relieved "oh wait! What about Blake's shoebox. Why does everyone use shoeboxes? Just under the books" she pointed at a neatly arranged pile of books in the corner of the room. Blake said nothing only looked shocked and blushed. "Wait a minute! Weiss you have plenty of toys. In that bag behind the bed. These two are really kinky" she smiled as she pointed to Blake and Weiss. It was true Weiss was trying to hide her toys to get around the challenge.

"Ruby have you been at all of our toys?" Weiss asked

"I don't have my own"

"That isn't good reason that's theft!" Ruby bent over on the bed reaching over to get Weiss' bag of toys. Ruby was the only girl who could wear a skirt and forget to put on panties. Yang was taking over the full view of her behind. "Try not to drool" Blake tittered elbowing Yang in the arm

"R-Ruby" Yang stammered. Ruby ignored her too busy in what she was doing. She finally found a vibrator. She put it on the bed and put the bag back away. She got down on one knee and picked up the vibrator pulling down Weiss' panties. She placed it in her panties and pulled them back up right after turning it on.

As soon as it made contact with Weiss' pussy she felt the full force of the effect. "Aahn!" she let out a groan that made Blake bite her lip just hearing it.

"Ok then what is my challenge?" Yang asked. The room whet silent for about three seconds before Weiss spoke up. "Get in a threesome with Jaune and Ren."

"Challenge accepted!"

Blake looked up. It was her turn for a challenge she could tell. "What have I got then?"

Yang almost instantly answered "walk into CVFY's room completely naked, give your reason and then leave" seemed easy enough. Blake wasn't embarrassed about her body. This would be a breeze. It was actually kind of boring. Well she may as well make up for it with Ruby's challenge.

"Ruby. In the middle of Goodwitch's lecture today. Tear her shirt so the class can see her tits." That was going to be hard. Ruby knew it and her face showed it. But she wasn't going to start this game and then quit before it started. She needed to do this. No matter how hard. It might even be fun.

"what have I gotten myself into" she said


	3. Chapter 3: Weiss' dare

**Author's note, sorry for the crazy long hiatus but we are back! i had to remove the vote as it is against guidelines but Weiss is here by popular demand! from here on out to make sure I don't put off my readers I am putting in a scale at the start of every chapter on scale of kinkiness. 1 being vanilla sex and 10 being as depraved and perverted as I can go. Note that many people are likely to cap off at a 6-7 and anything above is likely to get pretty bad. the rating for this chapter is a 3-4 enjoy!**

Weiss walked down the hallway of beacon academy. This dare was the worst mistake of her life. She walked carefully having to watch each step, finding her knees weak with every step. Every move just short of breathing pushed the vibrator harder against her pussy than her panties already did. She set herself goals as she walked, planning out her route so no one would realise what was going on with her.

She couldn't be more paranoid if she tried. She kept herself convinced that if she could hear it vibrating from there everyone must be able to hear. Every couple of steps she had to stop to squeeze her legs together, this was the worst. Squeezing her legs together forced it into her pussy the worst but it gave her that mental assurance she needed. Sure it pushed her closer to that point that she knew she wouldn't be able to hide but at least she couldn't hear it.

She walked further down the hallway, probably the slowest person there. Nobody could hear the noise it was more her strange walk and weak knees that attracted suspicion. Her fists where balled as she began to picked up the pace, she was scared of what was to come. She could see the girls' bathrooms up ahead and needed to get there fast. She began to pick up the pace before buckling at the knees a little, moving quick was a bad idea but it forced her to move quicker. The faster the moved the quicker she needed to get into the bathroom. She broke into a sprint trying to get some privacy fast but that was the problem. As she ran the vibrator rubbed against her sopping wet pussy, finally pushing her over the edge.

She began to breathe heavily, clenching her fists harder and running faster, her mind going wild. Loosing concentration on her foot placement her high heels spelt her undoing she tripped clean over and found herself in a haze to try and get back up and start sprinting. Another student saw them and decided to be a Good Samaritan, this was a mistake.

He rushed over to her and held out a hand asking "hey are you okay?" the problem was Weiss' mind was not in any place to talk, coupled with her insane embarrassment from tripping over in public and the fact she was cumming as they spoke left her less than diplomatic. Instead of saying "yes" or "thank you" she instead screamed at the top of her lungs "not now!"

This of course scared her helper, halted all conversations in that hallway and shifted every eye in the hallway onto her. She grew even more embarrassed her face redder than any hue known to man. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted into the bathrooms, luckily the cubicles where empty. She burst into a cubicle and locked the door and proceeded to have the biggest silent orgasm of her life. Having to hold so much back for so long forced her body to go mad when she had chance.

She wanted to scream, but couldn't. She wanted to punch something, but couldn't. She wanted more. She was too rushed to even put her hands under her panties she just rubbed against her panties in desperation, soaking her hand. She rubbed herself hard and fast between the legs, struggling to stand up, before finally giving in and dropping to her knees. She rubbed her self, wanting to moan so badly, as she squirted what seemed indefinitely. Sometimes she hated being a squirter. Why did she have to be cursed with longer clean up after sex?

The amount of intense edging she had put herself though that morning left her unable to leave that cubicle until she was satisfied, three hours later. She finally stood up and managed to walk out of the room, the vibrator beginning to send shivers down her spine once more. She had more confidence in her stride, she felts like she could ignore the vibrator more, she felt stronger. That was until she saw the face of the devil herself. The one person that could cut her down a peg in a matter of seconds. The bitch that made living at beacon feel inadequate.

Winter Schnee was walking her way accompanied by two body guards and Weiss found herself frozen on the spot. She couldn't move she was paralyzed with fear. It was at this moment with her barrier of confidence and satisfaction gone she could suddenly feel the torment between her legs once more.

"Hello Weiss" Winter said in her same authoritative tone

"H-h-hi" Weiss said looking worried with her leg's squeezed together in the fear that Winter could hear her vibrator.  
"I came to visit you while overlooking cargo transport here. I expect a more proper greeting from a lady like you"

"U-um hello Winter" she said nervously her fists clenched behind her back as she desperately tried to fight against the vibrator pushing against her pussy.

"Are you okay Weiss? You seem out of sorts"  
"I have no Idea what you are talking about"

"I heard about your outburst" Weiss froze, her sister knew. She was struggling more and more to keep herself civil. But it proved too hard, her legs gave way and she fell forward. Her sister caught her, maybe this could be played off as something else but… Weiss had let out a moan.

Winter gave her a near disgusted look staring down at her "seize her bring her with me"

Before Weiss could even react he two bodyguards grabbed a hold of her and dragged her off, barley fighting, following Winter into an empty classroom. As Weiss found her footing she also found her crotch being cupped by her sister "I knew it!" Winter snapped, glaring at Weiss. Weiss stammered trying to come up with an explanation but Winter wasn't having any of it. She pulled the vibrator out of her panties "What do you call this! Daddy didn't raise a slut!"

"No, no Winter I can explain! It-" her pleads where silenced by a hard slap to the side of the head

"Excuses will get you nowhere young lady!" she shouted back "take your clothes off"

"What did you just say to me?" a hard slap was the response to that question, leaving a red mark on the side of her face. She forced two of her fingers into her younger sister's mouth and glared her in the eyes. "Now will you do as you are told?" Weiss looked up at her feeling scared and vulnerable but enviable nodding, her words muffled though her sister's fingers "yuesh winther". Her sister let go to allow her to do as she was told

Weiss blushed hard, slowly removing her clothes article by article, folding them all one by one. She stood there naked in front of the three waiting for what was to come next it was then that winter spoke up "you want to act like a slut? You will learn what happens to sluts… Boys it is time we treat her like all our female prisoners"

Weiss was terrified. She trembled in place, worrying about what terrible means Atlas might employ on their prisoners. It was at that point that Weiss fell over, her head banging against the ground as she felt the shooting pain of a high heel thudding into her stomach. Her sister had just kicked her over.

Winded, she gasped, catching her breath only to feel the pain of her sister's heel as it slowly sat on her chest and pressed down harder. Weiss coughed as she looked up to Winter "what are you doing?" she whimpered, scared.  
"Do not talk! Or I will kick!" she threatened as she pressed her high heeled boot harder against her ribcage. She fought back a shriek as she felt herself being crushed under her sister's foot. She then watched her sister do something she did not suspect.

Winter dropped her coat to the floor and began to unbuckle her pants. Weiss did not know what to think. It was then that her sister pulled down her pants, revealing her plump round ass. "You pervert!" Weiss screamed, only to let out a cry of pain as the high heeled boot pressed harder into her chest "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she whimpered praying for it to stop.

Her sister bent her knees and dropped herself to the floor, on Weiss' face. Weiss found herself firmly between her sister's ass cheeks, her wet pussy rubbing against her face. She let out a scream but it was muffled by her ass. She kicked and screamed more and more, but to no avail. She tried to get free with all her might.

"Oh Weiss you poor girl, I see your breasts still haven't developed like mine." Weiss could feel her sister unbuttoning her shirt and she began kicking and screaming further. "You never really did take after mother, no real breasts, instead just a means of control. A pain switch." She pinched her nipples hard, twisting and pulling even harder. Weiss let out a shriek, her eyes rolling back as her back arched. "Sensitive are we? Well if you want me to stop I suggest you start licking."

Weiss refused. She was a woman of integrity and would not stoop to that low. At least she thought that was the case. She felt her sister beginning to grind back and forth on her face, she was blinded by her large backside smothering her. She felt her pussy rubbing against her face more and more, smearing her juices on her face. Winter was getting off from rubbing against her but she wanted more, and she was going to get it. She dragged her nails down her younger sister's sensitive breasts, causing re welts to form on her flat chest as she screamed louder than before.

The pain was unbearable but only got worse when she dug in her nails into her nipples, causing some of the worst pain she had ever felt. Her back arched hard as she cried out. She began to lick fast and sloppily, tying to make the pain end as she lapped up her sister's juices.

Winter let out a moan as she felt her sister give in and lick her pussy, she continued to grind on her face, if anything, harder. She continued to torment her sister's small tits as a means of control as she groaned and squirmed on her face "ooh fuck!" she said shakily. She fucked her face more and more, growing faster and faster as she leaked more and more on her poor sister's face.

Weiss was working as fast as she could "Just cum already!" she thought through the agony, desperately trying to make her stop. Her hands gripped her thick thighs as she pushed her face in deeper and licked her pussy faster. Her scent was strong as was making Weiss light headed but she persevered anyway.

Winter began to scream to the heavens. Losing all control and needing some way to let it out, he hit Weiss in the stomach repeatedly "fuck fuck fuck!" she cried out as she came all over her face, panting and heaving as she calmed down. "haahn" she let out a shaky moan before standing up. "You see Weiss? A proper lady doesn't act as slutty as you"

Weiss stumbled to her feet, it took a couple of attempts as she was still light headed from being stat on with that stench in her face the whole time "ugh you smell like a fucking Vacuo brothel" This didn't warrant a good response from Winter, another slap to be exact. Weiss whined in pain as she was slapped but stood her ground, looking teary eyed but angry.

"Now Weiss if you have stopped being so imprudent care to suck the two soldiers off? Rewards for their service to Atlas and all. Either that or my heel goes back on your flat little chest."


	4. Chapter 4: Mommy issues

**And by popular demand here comes the escapades of Ruby and Goodwitch. I am trying to release these chapters as often as possible. i hope you enjoy. This chapter is rated a 4.5**

Ruby was sat in another lecture, bored out of her mind. She was a hunter, being trained to fight the greatest threat humanity has known, and here she was learning world history. That god damned woman stood there at the front of the lecture hall, taunting her with her body, denying her with her imposing nature. Truth be told that woman was terrifying and Ruby was even more terrified. She walked with confidence, grasping a riding crop that sent shivers down Ruby's spine. This would not be an easy task.

Ruby did not pay attention to the lesson, instead lost in thought. She thought about pretty much everything but one thing lingered in her mind, Glinda Goodwitch's breasts. What did they look like, what did they feel like. She bit her lip and shuffled in her seat, hot and bothered as she thought about it. Biting her lip and smiling as she thought of them.

"Miss rose?" she snapped out of it, realising she was being called on. She felt the anxiety sink into her like a knife. Everyone was looking at her and she did not even know what the question was. She stammered and said no real statements with a couple 'um's and 'ah's in-between as she tried to find some way to escape the situation. "U-um miss? Do you mind if I come to the front to explain instead." She stammered, this was her one opportunity.

"Well of course miss rose" The teacher replied, standing with her hands on her hips

Ruby stood up and made her way past all the students in order to get to the stairs. Bumping into people, shuffling around, stepping on toes. It was a clumsy task. Once on the stairs she began to walk down a step at a time, moving slowly as she planned exactly what she was to do when she got there. And then when on the final step she 'tripped' and sent herself flying over, grabbing Miss Goodwitch's shirt to keep herself up. She found the shirt to be stronger than she had first envisioned it being. Before the teacher could figure out what had happened she gave it a hard tug trying to pretend it all came from the initial momentum of her falling over.

Ruby hit the ground with a loud thud and Glinda was knocked backwards, landing on her backside. She looked down and saw what had happened, covering herself up with her hands she hastily yelled out "class dismissed!" the class seemed to stay there and she knew exactly why "I said get out!"

The class began to file out but you could guarantee that at least 1 picture had been taken. Ruby tried to escape in the haze of it all but found her clothes snagged on something, not looking back she tugged trying to get free but it was no hope. Looking behind her she saw what she feared most. Goodwitch 100% knew it was on purpose and things were not looking up for poor little Ruby.

"My office now" she said, bluntly, as she grabbed her by the ear and pulled her down the hallways of the school, covering her exposed breasts with her free hand. Strange looks would beg attracted towards the bare-chested teacher if it wasn't for her student being pulled along like a child next to her "ow ow ow" Ruby whined as she was pulled.

The two reached Goodwitch's office and Ruby's ear was let go of. She pulled her head away and held her ear, wining a little bit. "Would you kindly lock the door, we need to talk." The teacher said. Ruby turned around and turned a latch underneath the door handle when she heard the sound of a loud smack as shooting pain went down her thigh, causing her to let out another whine as she nearly buckled at the legs. She had been struck by the riding crop. "I know that little stunt of yours was on purpose back there." Ruby froze "Was it on purpose? Confess to me"

"No miss I just tri-"  
SMACK

"was it on purpose?"

"It was an accident I-" SMACK! "aaah im sorry im sorry!"

"was… it… on… purpose?"

"Y-yes miss. I did it on purpose"

"Now under normal circumstances I would have you suspended for something like this however under this situation I am willing to make a compromise" Ruby felt her teacher pressing against her back as her arms reached around and moved under her skirt. She felt Goodwitch's hands against her pussy as she shuddered. "then again harassment like this could warrant expulsion"

"No no miss please I need this! W-what do you want?"

She pulled her into the centre of the room finding a rope that hung from the ceiling that she used to tie her misbehaving student's hands together. She waved her riding crop and the rope began to lift, raising Ruby's hands high above her head and forcing her to stand on her tip toes to stay on the ground. Glinda walked up and began to unbutton Ruby's uniform, leaving her top completely open.

Slowly she dragged her riding crop up and down her bare chest before striking her across the thigh "Miss rose. You are willing to do anything correct?" She said. Ruby let out a high pitched whine in response as a red mark formed on her chest. She was struck again "correct?" Glinda scoffed.

"Yes miss yes! I'll do anything." She was struck across the thigh

"Anything?"

"Yes yes anything I swear!" She sobbed, he head hanging low. Glinda walked up close, putting her crop to the girl's lips.

"Shh don't cry. I might hit you harder" another strike came clean across her ass cheek and she squealed up to the sky, kicking her legs. "now I want to cut you a deal"

"W-what?" she was struck again, across the thigh, and she once again let out another high pitched noise.

"That is no polite way to address your teacher!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! W-w-what is it miss?"

"Look at me, do you see the body of a mother when you see this?" Ruby chose not to answer that question "I raised a daughter my myself and now that she's all grown up she has decided to not stay in contact with her dear mother. This is where you come in sweetie you are going to be my daughter. When we are in private you are going act like my cute little Ruby. Isn't that right?"

"U-uum" she was struck again "Yes miss! I'm sorry miss!" she struck her again

"What daughter calls their mother miss?" one more hit for good measure.

"Please I'm sorry mom!" she hit her across the thigh again

"Please you can do better than that Ruby"

"I'm sorry mommy! Please stop!"

"And there she is. There is my cute little daughter, of course dear." She reached up and untied Ruby's bindings and let her down. Ruby rubbed her wrists, the tight rope had marked her skin. "Well Ruby, lucky for you, mommy got all her work done so you don't need to worry about getting in the way." Glynda sat at her seat behind her desk "Come, sit on mommy's lap" she said in a tone that sounded more demanding and authoritative than loving

"Uum miss I don't know if this is"

"Ruby, dearest, I… am… your… mother!" she snapped. Ruby jumped a little but scurried over to her teacher, sitting down on her lap. "Now isn't this much better?" she said kissing her on the neck

"This feels kinda weird mi-" a slap to the head caused her to shut up

"Call me miss one more time and so help me god!"

"Mommy this feels wierd" Ruby stammered as she sat on Goodwitch's lap.

Goodwitch nuzzled her head against her, wrapping her hands around her "I don't think so sweetie, this feels just right. Now why don't you do something for me?"

"What mommy?"

"Masturbate, I wana feel my sweet little Ruby in heat against my lap"

"Bu-but isn't that wrong?"

"If you are talking back to your mother you are going to be spanked" Ruby squeaked a little in fear before moving one hand under her skirt and pushing it under her tights. She began to rub her hand against her pussy as Goodwitch kissed her on the neck.

"Such a beautiful young girl, you have really blossomed into a gorgeous young woman" Goodwitch said in her ear before opening up her shirt further and beginning to rub Ruby's nipples "nnf! Don't worry about these Ruby, they'll develop soon enough"

Ruby moaned out loud as she rubbed herself, Goodwitch teasing her body. "Nnf ooh! Mommy don't stop!" she groaned, loving the fact that Goodwicth was pleasuring her. Goodwitch pinched, pulled and twisted her nipples and Ruby moaned even louder, gyrating her hips as she squirmed in pleasure.

Goodwitch moaned as she felt her 'daughter' rub against her lap "ooh sweetie! Faster I wana feel you cum!" she moaned as she rubbed her more. Ruby was in ecstasy rubbing herself faster and faster as she pleasured herself for Goodwitch. Her fingers slipped inside of herself and she moved her hand even faster, moaning louder and louder as she went mad with pleasure.

"Mommy mommy aahn! I'm gonna cum!" she began to kick and squirm, her entire body convulsing as she kept on rubbing her pussy. Goodwitch moaned out loud, feeling Ruby cum against her as she held her in her lap. Ruby panted, pulling her hand out from under her skirt.

"Ruby dearest, lick your hand clean. I don't want you being so dirty" Goodwitch said, letting go of Ruby's nipples. Before Ruby could dispute it or say anything Goodwitch grabbed her wrist and pushed it into her mouth. Ruby began to lick her juices off of her hand as Goodwitch enjoyed having her on her lap. "Now then sweetie, you've hand your fun. It is my turn now."

She picked Ruby up and placed her off her lap. She then put one knee up on the table and bent over, leaving one foot on the floor and her hands on the table. She pulled up her dress to reveal the lack of panties on her bottom half "Sweetie your tongue now" Glinda said in her same authoritative tone. Ruby looked at her big ass but didn't know what to do. She was being very hesitant. "Honey if you don't start soon I will have to spank you" Ruby came closer and ran her tongue down her sopping wet unshaven slit. Though as she did so she felt a thud to the back of her head "Oh sorry sweetie, didn't mean to hit you so hard but you don't get to touch my pussy unless you are good, your tongue goes in my ass"

"B-but mom that's gross" Ruby said only to feel another hit to her head

"Sweetie argue with me again and my crop is going up against your pussy" Ruby shuddered a little bit but finally pressed her face between her ass cheeks and ran her tongue around her asshole, trying not to think about it "nnf! Sweetie I said in my ass!" Goodwitch groaned, grabbing hold of Ruby's hair.

Ruby pushed her tongue against her teacher's ass only for find it slide inside, more than she expected. She pushed her tongue as far down as she could and heard her teacher scream out in pleasure. She began to mush her tongue in and out, fucking her asshole with her mouth. Glinda was lost in pleasure, moaning wildly from the slightest of Ruby's movements. Ruby kept on moving her lounge around in her ass, licking her raw as she fucked the teacher.

Glynda trembled under Ruby's tongue, pulling her hair hard as she began to cum, shaking all over as her pussy leaked like no other. She screamed and moaned, completely losing her usual composure, as she came, almost collapsing on the desk. Panting and moaning she began to recover from the intense fucking she had just received

"aahn! Ruby dearest. Stay with mommy a little longer"


	5. Chapter 5: Friendly competition

**Merry Christmas to all! Lets hope you enjoy this chapter with Yang, I am pumping these chapters out faster than I suspected.**

 **This chapter is rated a 4.5**

Yang was stood outside the Team JNPR dorm room, she was going to have a fun time today. All classes where over so nobody would be going anywhere tonight and Yang had hit a stroke of luck. Phyrra was out on the town so there was no chance of her interrupting Yang's fun tonight. The only issue was Nora but Yang had reason to believe that she would not be much trouble.

Not bothering with knocking she opened the door and chimed up "Hey guys!" the room was pretty bare, the place was cleaned up, unlike her room, lots of natural light, everyone had their own space. The room was populated with 2 people… Jaune and Nora. Okay so she had fifty percent of the people she needed maybe Ren would show up later.

"Hey Yang" Jaune greeted "What are you doing here?" he asked warmly

"Oh actually I needed you and Ren to help me with something" as soon as she spoke the bathroom door opened Ren walked into the room, clad in a towel around his waist. Yang looked at him and bit her lip. She wanted that, now.

She walked up to Nora, who was sat on her bed with headphones on, and tapped her on the shoulder. No response. She pulled one of the buns off of her head and bent down to look at her, leaving her ass on display in her tight shorts for the boys to see. "Nora I need to see these two privately would you mind going for about an hour or two?" Yang asked as nicely as possible

"Nope I think I'm fine here" Nora replied, pulling her headphones back on and listening to her music. Yang yanked her headphones off a bit more aggressively, forcing an angry smile. Through gritted teeth she spoke "Well then could you help me? I needed to borrow some makeup if that was okay you're about my shade. Why don't you come show me?"

"God no! That stuff's expensive, I'm not wasting it on you" Yang balled her fists, she was about to get angry, luckily Ren chimed in at just the right moment.

"Now now Nora. Sharing won't do you too much hurt" Ren said in a dismissive tone as he got dressed

Nora huffed but eventually stood up and sighed "Fine, this way then" she lead her into the bathroom and Yang followed behind. As they both entered Yang closed the door and locked it "If you're gonna take my stuff use as little as possible got it?" Nora said, annoyed, under normal circumstances, if she actually wanted the makeup, Nora would have got an answer. Though under these circumstances, Yang was angry. She pushed Nora up against the wall and pinned her there with her forearm over her throat.

"Listen here Nora. I told you to get out" she scoffed in her face

"Hey get off me!" Nora yelled but Yang only pushed herself closer

"I told you to get out, and you better do what I say or else fear the worst" She grabbed her fiery red hair and pushed her over the sink counter, bending her over as she left her face pressed to one side on the counter an inch or two from the wall.

"What the hell are you doing you wierdo! Get off me!" she yelled only to feel her head bang against the wall. Yang began to shunt against her, ramming her crotch against her backside as she kept her pinned to the counter. "Ow ow! Fuck stop!" she yelled out

"You see this? You see this Nora? This is what happens when you don't do as I say. You get fucked!" Yang grunted as she rammed against the girl, dry humping her up against the counter. "You actually caught me by surprise, I would have thought any girl with a cock hole in her shirt would be a big enough slut to want this"

"Aah! Fuck off! You are such a wierdo! Just leave me alone!" Nora yelled once more, kicking behind her. Yang took the kick and in return, pulled down her pink skirt showing off the girl's white panties as she rammed against her harder.

"Fight me more! You only have so many clothes" She threatened as she continued to assault the girl.

Nora yelled at her for a good while, all the time being banged against the wall by her assailant that did not let up, eventually her spirit broke and she pleaded "Yang please let me go. I'll leave. I'm sorry"

"That is sir to you. If I'm gonna ass fuck you, you are gonna pay respect"

"Please s-sir just let me go I'll leave"

"Hrm, I'll need something to remember this by." She reached over for a makeup pencil, getting a darker one for defining eyebrows, and pulled on the girl's hair to pull her head up, still thrusting, as she wrote on her face with the pencil. Nora looked in the mirror to see the words "slut" and "whore" written on her cheeks and "free fuck" written on her forehead

"Hey what the fuck!" she yelled before regretting yelling as she was once again rammed against the wall again "ah shit I'm sorry! Just stop!" Yang pulled out her phone and before Nora could react or cover herself Yang had taken a picture of herself and Nora in that embarrassing position.

Before Nora could yell or complain she was pulled upright, still pinned against the counter by Yang's hips, and her shirt was pulled off. "You always said you where queen" Yang murmured in her ear as she wrote "Dairy queen" across Nora's breasts "Smile for the camera" Yang said. Nora, instead, covered herself up as best she could. "You know I could just go back to you being bent over the counter again"

"sorry sorry I'll smile just don't do it again!" Nora pleaded, uncovering herself and forcing a fake smile for the camera.

Yang took the photo and let go of Nora "oh god now you are all dirty from making my blackmail are you kidding me! Now I have to clean you up" everything she said was sarcastic. She was happy with what she was going to do. She forced the girl onto her knees, holding her hair, leaving her kneeling in front of the toilet.

"Hey hey. This is not what I bargained for. Let me go this isn't funny anymore" she squirmed and tried to get up but didn't get anywhere before she found her face being forced into the toilet bowl. The toilet was flushed and she thrashed around trying to get free, this was embarrassing. Not to mention disgusting. Yang laughed at her situation and pulled her out when the flush was complete "A swirlie never fails to get makeup off" Yang laughed. As Nora was pulled out of the water she gasped and coughed, all of her makeup running "drama queen no one is drowning you here! Now get dressed and get out of here" she said, letting go of Nora and leaving the room.

As she left she called out "Thanks for letting me use your makeup!" so make everything seem innocent to the other two. Jaune was sat at a desk studying. Ren was sat cross legged on his bed, seemingly meditating. Yang made her way past Jaune who was lost in concentration and broke Ren's Zen trance as she sat down on his lap, mimicking the actions of Blake on the sleepover, and putting her legs around him. She put her forehead on his and smiled "So you and Nora are you like Together Together or is she just… in your way?" she asked, holding her hands together and squeezing her breasts together.

Nora came out of the bathroom and saw what she was doing to Ren, she made the decision to not interrupt her but instead scurried out of the room, her head down. Ren took notice but before he could call out or stop her he was pulled into a kiss by the blonde girl on his lap. Yang held the back of his head and moaned into his mouth. Pulling away from the kiss she smiled at him "don't worry about her, I'm here right now"

She began to open up his robe and ran her tongue up his muscular chest. "Oh you are so strong. I hope you'll show me" she said softly. That was Ren's tipping point. She had managed to get past his blank monotone self as he cracked a smile. She pulled herself off of him and spread his legs with her hands, sliding down onto her knees, looking up at him. Her movements were slow and sensual, never breaking eye contact with her partner. She began to undo his pants and then she saw it. Out from his fly came his huge thick cock, it flopped out onto her face and she smiled up at him, the flaccid rod lying on her face.

She took the shaft in her hand and ran her tongue up from base to tip, slowly, before letting out a little giggle to try and look cute, she was really trying. "This all for me? You shouldn't have" she kissed up and down his cock, moving her tongue around as she felt him harden in her hand. She moved up close, pressing her face against his cock before finally wrapping her lips around his tip and looked up at him as she moved her tongue up and down his tip.

Ren let out a moan, louder, than expected as she took his cock. "Hey Ren? You know how I said you shouldn't be doing that whole humming thing while you sleep with your legs crossed? Yea" Jaune said, not looking away from his desk. Yang pulled her mouth off of Ren's cock and laughed a little.

"Why don't you turn around Jaune?" Yang laughed

"Oh Yang I forgot you were still…" Jaune had turned around and saw the sight before him

"Wana join?" she said without a shred of hesitation "I have another end you know" she laughed, wiggling her butt as she sat on her knees. She put her mouth around Ren's cock and pushed her head deeper, getting around halfway down his shaft before Jaune interrupted again.

"Uuh I don't think that's very appropriate"

"Aww come on Jaune, Ren doesn't mind. Isn't that right Ren?" she took his cock in her mouth again, his shaft sliding along her tongue

"Uuhn! No I don't mind" Ren groaned out loud

"See Jaune? Come on a quickie never hurt anyone." Jaune stood up slowly, unsure of what to do or how to get out of this situation. Yang stood Ren up and bent over to take his cock once more. She reached behind her and pulled down her shorts and backed up against Jaune. "Come on now, don't be shy!" she said, rubbing up against him, pressing her ass against his crotch. Jaune hesitantly undid his jeans and let his cock hang out as Yang continued to rub up against his cock "why dont you get hard for me?" she said, feeling his cock harden between her ass cheeks. "Sorry Ren, you must feel so left out! Let me help you out." His cock went in her mouth and she went deeper.

She found herself stopping half way down his shaft only to have a hand placed on the back of her head, pushing her deeper. She gagged, not prepared for the length, but eventually reached the base of his cock. She looked up his muscular chest at him and felt herself getting even wetter when she felt a shape poke at her private parts. Looks like Jaune decided to join after all. He pushed his cock into her pussy as she let out a groan into Ren's cock, this caused Ren himself to groan. Her lounge lolled out of her, cock filled, mouth, allowing her to make use of it while sucking off Ren. June had his tip hilted in her pussy and only pushed deeper. She moaned even louder and rubbed her pussy, and Jaune's cock, her body shaking with pleasure.

Jaune's hands where on Yang's back as he pushed his cock in all the way to the base. In the meantime, both of Ren's hands were on the back of her head, holding her on the base of his cock. Her throat bulged from the gigantic fuck rod in her throat and her ass bounced as she tried to make it better for Jaune on the back side. He began thrusting, feeling Jaune shunt against her as his cock slid in and out of her and Yang began moaning even more. She bounced on him more and more, his thrusts made her ass shake with each smack against her backside.

Yang was in ecstasy, the whole experience was great, even if the boys here being a little rough on her. She bounced her ass but that was no longer necessary as Jaune grabbed a hold of her hips and Ren gripped her head tighter. Both of the guys began to thrust harder, railing her hard. Ren was fucking her throat raw and Yang was trying to keep pace, gagging a lot. Jaune in the meantime was slamming her so hard it felt like a spanking. Okay maybe they were being a little rougher but she still enjoyed it.

The boys fucked her hard and fast for a good amount of time. She had been fucked so hard for so long that she just wanted them to cum already. Two orgasms had already passed for her and she was dripping. It was Ren that came first. With a loud moan he pulled her head to the base and began to shoot loads after loads in her mouth, he had a lot to offer. She did her best to gulp it down but he was cumming too fast for her to handle. As a rope of cum shot out of her nose Ren finaly let go. Yang pulled back her head gasping and letting out a loud moan "aahn so much!" she made one final gulp to swallow the rest of Ren's cum and began to bounce even harder against Jaune "cum on Jaune! Why don't you finish me off!" she groaned before Jaune began to cum in her pussy, making her moan louder. Her entire body shook as she came around his cock again.

Once he finished Yang was left bent over and panting, noticing both of them were still hard after finishing. Before she could make a comment on the situation Ren moved around her backside, pushing Jaune out of the way "Step aside, working" he said as Yang jumped feeling his tip line up with her asshole.

"Be careful, it's a tight fit" Yang said, trying to sound sexy, but when all was said and done it was self-preservation. She was very tight and anal might be a bit much.

"Hey she wanted me too!" jaune argued and Yang jumped even more as she felt a second tip buried between her ass cheeks.

"Whoa whoa boys no need to fight. One of you could just take my mouth." Yang said trying to stop the conflict around her asshole "What do you say?" The other two were ignoring her and she suddenly felt both cocks pressed against her tight hole harder. "Wait stop! How about I just suck one of you off? Come on!"

She suddenly felt the splitting pain of Ren's cock pushing in her asshole and she let out a pained grunt, suddenly feeling the need to support herself on the bed with her hands. "Ow uuhn! Okay okay not that bad," she reassured herself as she felt her tight hole being stretched open. "Oh god! The tip is the worst part the tip is the worst part!" her little mantra would be true if it wasn't for the new pain she felt, about twice as bad, when she felt Jaune's cock begin to push inside as well. The two were still arguing and ignoring Yang "aah! Fuck fuck fuck! Boys please! Play nice!" she yelled out, moaning in the pain of having her ass stretched open, her pussy was dripping wet.

"Karma is a bitch!" She yelled out as she felt both their tips hilted in there. As she felt herself being fucked in the ass by two cocks her knees became weak and she nearly collapsed on the bed as she moaned out in both pleasure and pain now. She pulled one hand off of the bed and began to play with her pussy, masturbating as the two fought to outdo each other by railing her asshole.

She gave in and brought her other hand back, masturbating a lot as her head was planted firmly on the bed as the boys assaulted her tight ass, feeling every thrust stretch her more with every thrust it, really hurt.

They continued to fuck her harder and harder, her ass squeezing their cocks the whole time, as Yang began making loud incomparable noises, more reminiscent of a brain damaged wildebeest than a young woman, lost in some kind of trance of pain and pleasure. She had came countless times and couldn't even think, her mind too fixated on her poor asshole that had been fucked within an inch of her life. Ren came down her asshole and she felt his hot cum shoot inside of her as Jaune pulled out of her ass hole causing her to moan out as her pain was relieved, slightly. He came down her back, shooting ropes across her back and in her hair, an action that would usually warrant a furious response but nothing in her current mental state.

The two pulled out and she collapsed onto her knees, he legs giving out as she groaned and panted before stammering out a question.

"Round 2?"


	6. Chapter 6: A pet bunny

**Hello everyone and welcome to the end of the Initial Quadrilogy of chapters. I have an Idea for another Quad down the pipe line though i am likely to do a couple one shot chapters before I get into that commitment. Any recommendations would be greatly appreciated. anyway without further a due this chapter has been rated a 5.5 Enjoy!**

Blake had waited untill everything was over. The sun had set, classes were over and Blake was stood in front of the team CVFY with a big jacket on to cover her naked body. She looked around and made sure that no one was around to see her. Luckily everyone was in their rooms. She let out a sigh of relief and dropped the jacket. She stood there in the hallway, stark naked, with her tail coiled around her leg. Slowly she unfurled her tail, letting it run up her back as she walked to the door.

She pushed the door open, trying to cook up an excuse to say when she completely froze looking at something she wouldn't have suspected. She jumped as she heard the door thud shut after slowly swinging closed. In front of her was Coco, fully clothed, holding the ear of a naked Velvet, tightly. She tugged at her ear when she saw Blake walk in. "Velvet, sit" Coco said, sternly, and velvet sat down on her knees. Coco walked up to Blake and smirked a little "And what do you want?"

Blake stammered, caught by surprise by the two. She was lost for words "U-u-um w-well I was… you could… uuh Weiss was running low on dust. Do you have any?" she was bright red in the face, looking at velvet on the floor like that.

"We should have some. Velvet! Check my bottom drawer please" Velvet turned around and moved on all fours, opening up a drawer and pulling out a small dust vial. She made her way back to Coco where she handed her the vial. Coco petted her on the head "good girl Velvet!"

Blake was disgusted seeing what velvet was being used for. "S-she's your pet? She's a person!"

"Velvet"

"I'm not miss, I'm just a faunas. I'm an animal" Velvet chimed in, smiling up at her

"Ugh you're sick! You know that!" she scoffed before turning around and storming off. Before she could leave in her bout she felt a shooting pain down the back of her spine as all her forward momentum was halted. She hissed as she turned around, seeing that her tail had been yanked on by Coco

"An animal… an animal that needs to be trained" Coco tutted. "Velvet get me your old punishment collar." Blake thrashed and yanked at her tail, yelling. But coco just kept a hold of the faunas' tail. Eventually Velvet brought a collar with a short leash attached and Blake squirmed harder only to find Coco forcefully clasping it around her neck.

"Get this off of me no-" she tried to yell only to almost fall over from the leash being tugged. Coco tightened her collar hard to the point where it made it difficult to breathe "Hey! God get this off of me!" she yelled only to be tugged again. Velvet had put her own collar on and handed her, her leash.

"Such a good bunny. But this kitty will have to be broken in" Coco said before yanking at both of their leashes. Velvet bent over with it but Blake instead let out an angry yell. She tied the leashes to the post of her bed, leaving them both bent over. Velvet got down on her knees but Blake kept tugging at her collar angrily. Blake continued to furiously tug hard at the bedpost but to no avail. She looked and saw velvet bouncing eagerly.

"Ugh stop that you wierdo" she said disgusted as she looked at Velvet. She then looked up and saw Coco who had just gotten naked. She took the leashes and pulled the two faunas closer. Velvet followed behind politely while Blake had to be tugged, falling over as she did.

"Now it is time for bunny's favourite game" Coco said, only to see velvet get more excited than ever, barely able to control herself. "Calm down bun bun I don't wana spank you again" she said as velvet shrank back down "now because kitty doesn't understand the rules we are going to have to explain. Kitty if you win, I let you go. Velvet if you win I will allow you to cum early this month. The rules are simple. You kneel in front of me and the animals worship the human. Whoever does the best job wins. You might want to put in a bit more effort though kitty. Velvet had last month's orgasm taken away for misbehaving"

Blake didn't want to be here, she didn't want to do what this freak was telling her to do and she was still confused by how Velvet could want this. "Okay girls, start!" she exclaimed as velvet ran her tongue up her mistress' leg. Kissing her leg and holding it in her hands.

"Aahn!" she moaned as she continued to lick her leg, moving up to her thigh but getting smacked any time she came too close to her pussy. "No! That's cheating!" coco snapped.

Blake was lost for words. She couldn't figure what to do and Velvet had it all figured out. Blake just wanted to leave but her competitor was way too determined. She was snapped out of her deep though as she felt Coco's bare foot pressed on her face. She was disgusted. She didn't want to touch any of her what so ever. But she was trapped.

She ran her tongue up the sole of her foot, trying to not think of how low she had stooped trying to get out. She ran her tongue down her sole and back up, kissing her sole, hoping this pleased Coco. She held her foot with both hands and sucked on the end of her foot, opening her mouth wide to take the entire width of her foot. She sucked on it running her tongue around her as she looked up at coco with the cutest eyes she could muster.

Coco was too fixated on her other pet who was getting wet just rubbing up against coco, moaning as she worshiped her body. She waved her hand and velvet stopped like an obedient pet. Blake kept sucking her foot not understanding she was meant to stop. "Blake though I admire your need to suck on my feet, anything to get on the good side of a real human. The game is over. You failed"

She pulled her foot out of her mouth and spat on the floor "disgusting" she muttered under her breath. Velvet jumped up onto Coco's lap "miss please you promised!" Velvet begged as she rubbed up against her.

"Such a needy little animal" Coco said dismissively, she reached between her legs and spread them wide open. The tightness of Blake's collar meant she couldn't look away. She spread her pussy open with two fingers and used her other hand to rub her pussy in circles. Velvet near instantly started kicking and moaning loudly, near screaming, when Coco stopped abruptly

Velvet nearly cried right then and there, yelling and throwing a tantrum "No no no! not again Miss you said! You promised!" she was slapped and she whimpered, Coco began to touch her again, and once again she nearly came to one of the most intense orgasms Blake had ever seen but once again it was cut short. She screamed in frustration as she was denied her orgasm once again

"Blake you see this? Once you break a faunas, they are yours. This one isn't allowed to cum unless I say so. And now she's broken she doesn't even dare touch herself. Only my touch is for letting her cum. And as you see" she rubbed her once more, it was seconds before she stopped and velvet cried again as she was denied her orgasm that close to the edge. "I don't let her do it often. Too many orgasms makes a pet spoilt"

"Miss please!" Velvet cried, desperate to cum.

"But of course when I let her. I make sure it is too intense for her to take it" out of nowhere Coco crammed four of her fingers into her pussy, leaving her thumb pressed against her crotch as she began to move her hand, fast. Velvet had been edged so much all she needed was one finger in side, a rub was all she needed really. She let out a cry of pleasure bucking her hips shaking all over as she moaned wildly out loud. "Nya! Aahn! Uuughn!" Velvet screamed, no longer speaking English as her pussy was fucked beyond belief. She fell off of Coco's lap, her face against the bed as she whent insane with pleasure. Coco only mounted her and pushed more, moving her hand fast inside of her "aahn no no no!" she screamed "Ive hand enough ive had enaaagh!" she kept moaning and kicking her legs as the pleasure was too much for her, her ass shaking wildly as she tried to get free of Coco's hand.

Blake could only watch as she saw a girl's orgasm turned against her, the leash keeping her uncomfortably close to all of it. For a good few minutes she had to watch the poor bunny faunas be fucked beyond belief, tortured by an orgasm most would wish for when Coco finally stopped. Velvet was lying on the bed, head down ass up, babbling mindlessly. She lay there drooling, her eyes blank, her pussy completely soaked, down her legs and on the bed.

Coco stood up and walked to the cat faunas, pushing her hand in her face. "Cat clean it. I am not going to have fucking faunas juice on my hand" Coco snapped. Blake pursed her lips shut and turned away, only to scream when she felt the stinging sensation of an electrical current through her neck. "Velvet's old punishment collar. Remember? Now lick!" Blake began to lick her hand frantically, taking a hold of h her wrist, the shocking still hadn't stopped and she felt the agony of the muscles in her neck seizing up from the electricity. She sucked on each finger and ran her tongue all over her palm and hand.

She finished and let out a cry "stop stop! I did it!" the shock in her neck stopped and she rubbed her neck in pain "you are sick you know that!" she yelled, only to be confronted with a shock, a cry, and a beg for it to stop. She pulled her across the room to one of her drawers where she pulled out a pair of bands made of leggings material and forced them onto Blake's legs, pulling one onto each thigh. "ugh. And what are these for."

"making you like velvet right now."

Blake looked over at Velvet and panicked "Hey! Hey! Let me go!"

"I would have. But you aren't good at worshiping humans like you should. Plus li like holding braindead faunas, helps me sleep"

"Why not her!" she yelled, still trying to tug on the collar

"That one's Yatsu's, he needs somewhere to put his cock and it sure as shit won't be my mouth."

Blake finally noticed what she was doing, under the band on her left leg Coco had just placed at least eight egg vibrator controllers, their wires call connected to the toys that hung down. "Let me go! Stop it!" she screamed, only to be shocked again. She found 16 egg vibrators strapped to her thighs, but it didn't stop there. Coco sat down on her chest and one by one began pushing them all into her pussy. Blake screamed louder kicking her legs as she felt her pushing the objects within her. She hissed and dragged her nails down coco's back only for her to yell even louder and shock her

"Bad fucking kitty!" she yelled as she pushed the last one inside of her. "for that I am not leaving them on half speed! Lets see if your brain can stay un fucking scrambled!" she kept her pinned to the floor by her foot and got the last things she would need from her drawer. She pulled the angry faunas over to Velvet's empty bed and turned on the shock collar again, pushing her foot in her face. "you loved to taste it last time, do it and I stop shocking!"

Blake let out a cry, the electricity surging through her body as she desperately took the foot in her mouth once more, sucking on it and looking up at her with pleading eyes. The shocks stopped "don't stop. If you do I shock you again. I want you to learn your place in the food chain, cat." She sucked on the girl's foot, broken, as she looked up at the girl with all the power. She went deeper on the foot hoping to please her as her tongue ran between her toes. She whent so deep that she gagged on her foot, still desperate to please the girl she feared. After a while she pulled her mouth off of the foot and began to lick up and down it, understanding her place beneath Coco.

Eventually Coco pulled her foot away and pulled the cat onto the bed, pulling her hands behind her back and tying them together with a length of rope. Blake just sat still politely and meekly, in fear of her owner as her hands where bound. Then her legs. Then a blindfold was pulled over her, rendering her completely blind. And finally a ball gag was pulled into her mouth. Unable to speak see or move she was at the mercy of her owner who swift went and turned on each and every vibrator to full speed almost at once. She squirmed and cried into her gag loudly but her bindings only make things worse as all the wires rubbed against her clit the sensation was too much for her and almost as soon as they all came on she came, letting a trail of her juices run down her highs.

Coco grabbed her and pulled her into bed. Holding her tight to prevent her from squirming as she cuddled the tortured faunas, who after only thirty seconds wanted it to stop more than anything. Coco held her tight with her arms and legs and whispered in her ear "I love feeling you spasm against me. The more you cum the worse it gets. If your brain is still intact when this is over, which it won't be, the four of us won't give you an early morning rough fuck to wake you up. Your poor little ass would never take Yatsu." She cooed in her ear

"Looks like you'll have to try anyway."


	7. Chapter 7: Good kitty

**Back again after a ridiculously long hiatus I hope you enjoy this next chapter, rated at a 6**

Blake had been up all night. Unlike her partner she, had not got a wink of sleep. She could not see a thing, she could not scream for help but worst of all. She couldn't think. Trying to complete full sentences in her head was a near herculean task for her, the vibrators in her pussy proving too much of a distraction. It was seconds between each orgasm and her mind simply couldn't take it, too much to handle all at once. Each time she came, spazming hard trying desperately for the pleasure to stop the unconscious Coco held her tighter. The night was only eight hours but Blake's torture and her depravation of sight made it feel like weeks.

All of a sudden, she could see. Like out of nowhere she saw everything in the room, nearly making her jump. Coco had pulled off her blindfold but continued to hold her tightly "morning sweetheart" Coco said softly in her ear, gently nibbling on it. Blake… came again. Bucking her hips and screaming into her gag as she desperately tried to get free. Coco moaned into her ear, loving the feeling of her suffering against her body.

She looked across the room trying to gather her thoughts. She saw… 1? No 2 people. One was really big. She took some time to remember his name but instead she came again. This was hell. She moved on to the other person. She couldn't see their head, did they have a head? Wait no she did between the big person's legs. Look! She had bunny ears! She looked familiar. Blake once more tried to remember names only for her train of thought to be lost as Coco reached between her legs and began to rub.

Blake screamed into her gag, her eyes rolling back, thrashing around in her bindings. The wires rubbed against her clit as she lost her mind, incapable of coherent thought. Coco kept on fucking her as Blake went wild, cumming over and over again, for what felt like hours. Coco finaly stopped, going back to sleep as Blake looked over, trying to recollect who she was. She was holding her, that was one, she had her leash in her hand. The word owner came to mind. Yea that's it she's my owner! Blake thought only to be confronted by another orgasm. She had lost count of how many had passed, hours ago.

A couple hours passed and what felt like a million orgasms did too. Coco woke up for real this time, tormenting Blake's mind and pussy once again by touching her and then standing up and stretching out. She removed the gag from her mouth and spoke "So can you think straight? Or do we have to wake you up?"

This was Blake's way out all she needed to do was talk. Problem being she was cumming again. She opened her mouth and gave her best attempt at thinking breathing and speaking at the same time "Naahn ah ablablabla" and what came out was mindless pleasured babbling.

"Looks like kitty is broken. Let's see what noises you make" she began to rub her pussy fast as Blake literally screamed, thrashing around as the pleasure became too much for her, and then it happened. Something that Blake so desperately wanted to never happen. She let out a loud meow that made her pull at her restraints to try and cover her mouth. Coco kept on fucking her as she let out more and more embarrassing mews.

Blake was finally untied, though her attempt to stand up resulted in her collapsing from another orgasm, mewing and rubbing herself now. Coco laughed at Blake and her broken mind before tugging at her leash, causing her to tumble off the bed. "Yatsu wake up, kitty's broken"

"Tired, don't wana" Yatsuhashi replied. The Tall broad naked man lay on his back on the bed, Velvet's head planted firmly between his legs, a cock hilted in her throat.

"Yatsu wake up"

"What's in it for me?"

"You get to fuck kitty's brains out?"

"Nah not feeling up to it, got everything I need right here"

"Uggh! Fine! I'll take Velvet's place tonight deal?"

"If you say so" Yatsu sat up in bed and pulled Velvet off of his cock "Keep my spot warm" he said. Though Velvet was clearly not conscious, laying there motionless with cum leaking from her mouth and nose, occasionally the bunny would twitch, proving she was still alive. He stood up from the bed and was handed Blake's leash. He took a hold of Blake, lifting her up before grabbing her thighs. He yanked her into a full nelson, a terribly uncomfortable position with her ankles up near her head. Nearly every feeling she had ended up being interpreted by her broken brain as pleasure. This was great as the pain of having her legs yanked into this terribly uncomfortable position only made her pussy leak like a waterfall. She tried to scream out in what she couldn't tell was pain or pleasure only to let out a loud mew that made her tug at her bindings, trying to cover her mouth that dared to make those embarrassing noises.

She noticed that the position she was in was forcing her to spread her ass wide, this point was further put across by the fact that Yatsu's thick, tan, fuckrod was parked right outside her tight asshole. She let out a worried meow trying to pull away from him as he threatened to enter her hole, a hole that was not ready for a cock that size. She bit her lip and tried to brace herself to the inevitable fuck her ass was going to have to receive when Coco came out of nowhere, cramming 4 fingers into Blake's pussy. The faunas let out screams, moans and mews as she shook and tried with all her might to get free as she came again. Her orgasms where no longer that amazing reward for good sex but instead a by-product of every action, a punishment that tore apart her mind worse with each time, reducing her to the kitty she was coming to accept. Her toes curled as she let out a loud meow, louder than any before, as her whole body shuddered. Her pussy let loose a torrent of fluid that splashed Coco in the face. It was the first time Blake had squirted in her life

Coco did not seem happy to be covered in Blake's juices, as exemplified by the look on her face. "Yatsu, fuck her. Fuck her raw" Before Blake could even react she felt her tight asshole being stretched out by Yatsu's thick ramrod forcing her to let out another loud meow. His huge tip pressed against her asshole and pushed hard. She found her tight opening near incapable of encompassing such a monstrous cock. This did not stop Yatsu however. He pushed harder and eventually she began to open up, even if it was against her will. She let out a squeal and kicked her legs as she found her asshole being entered, though it was mainly against her will. She began to stretch open, feeling the pain shoot up her body before the emotion was once again confused for pleasure by her broken brain.

Blake came again, letting out another mew, as her whole body shook and convulsed. "Nyaa! Stahp!" was all she let out before going wild, making incomparable noises, as coco bent down and put her mouth on her pussy. She began to suck and lick her and Blake once more went insane. Her combination of mewing screaming and moaning had the volume kicked up to eleven as Yatsu bucked his hips, railing his tip all the way inside of her. Blake let out a shriek as her asshole closed around his tip, knowing it could only get worse from here.

She let out meows and shrieks as she was entered from one end and licked from the other end, she wanted it to end, she wanted anything else. But cumming again made her think otherwise. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she let out another high pitched meow. Her asshole gripped his cock as she felt her mind completely melt, lost to the pleasure as her mouth hung open.

Soon she felt Yatsu's cock twitch, sending shocks down all of her nerves as she tried to squirm again. It was no hope however. She was pulled tighter as she felt her thighs strain from the position and Yatsu began to cum. shooting torrents of cum into her broken and ruined ass. Even having been fucked that hard with a cock that large for that long she was still so tight she milked his cock. "Naang!" she let out another moan and found the cock continued to bore into her, filling her with his hot cum.

He didn't stop for a good while and when he finally did, coco pulled away and looked at the cat. Yatsu let go of the cat and she sat there, impaled on his cock. Her tongue hung out and she mewed loudly, trying to continue the fucking.

She was pulled off the cock, squeaking as she had the tip removed from her ass, and was dropped on the floor. Her ass leaked cum like a waterfall, running down her legs as she sat on her knees, head down ass up. She tried to talk but only let out more animalistic noises. She was truly broken.

A while later Fox showed up and things became more interesting. The group wanted to get drunk. Blake, who had barely come to her senses, thought they were including her. So did velvet.

"You want a beer too?" coco asked as if babytalking an animal. Blake nodded frantically, sitting on her knees and looking up at her. Coco held out a bottle as Blake waited patiently for it

"We'll you'll get a few. We need somewhere to keep these ice cold bottles after all." She pushed a foot in her face and she licked it attentively. Like a good pet should. She was completely broken.

She was pushed over, onto her face, back into the pose she was right after being fucked. She tried to look back but what she found instead was coco's foot pressed against the side of her face. She couldn't see what was going on. Soon she felt a cold sensation on her ass, this swiftly sunk into her gaping asshole.

Her ass still hadn't closed from the hard fucking she had received and this aided when the ice cold bottle was placed in her ass, her ass was so open she did not even need to push through anything. It was wide open. "this just wont do kitty. It sits in your ass but it is just not big enough to fill it."

Blake didn't know how to respond but soon enough coco fixed that for her. She let out a loud squeal, her whole body tensing up as an ice cold beer bottle was forced into her remaining space, of which there was very little. She pushed it in and she kicked her legs whining and mewing as her ass was stretched in pain.

She looked over to see Velvet in a very similar situation. Squeaking and whining as she sat on Fox's lap. Her top half was pushed onto the floor however. This left her upside down with 2 bottles being forced up her asshole.

Soon Blake's ass closed around the necks of the two bottles and she whined and moaned, her ass sore and full. Velvet was put onto the floor with her and the two sat there on their hands and knees, looking up at the others.

After hours of playing with the bunny and the kitten a knock came to the door that, sadly, coco had to answer.

Taking Blake by her leash Coco walked to the door as Blake struggled to crawl, her holes gaped worse than before, she was completely drenched in cum and her hair was wet with alcoholic drinks poured on her head. She had been blinded and gagged again.

At the door was Weiss, looking cautiously at coco

"Hey Coco?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Blake?"

"Good things must come to an end mustn't they?"

"Hm?" Weiss was confused

Blake was pulled out of the door and the leash handed to a now shocked Weiss, who could only look down at what they had done to Blake

"All yours" coco said


End file.
